clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Touchdown
Touchdown is a game mode in Clash Royale which is currently only available to play in Challenges with 2v2 and Draft rules. Gameplay *The main objective of Touchdown is to get any troop to the opposing side's end zone. *There are no Crown Towers in Touchdown; the only way to earn Crowns is by getting troops to the end zone of the enemy team. *As in regular gameplay, the players that have the most Crowns at the end of a 3-minute period will win the game. If both sides have an equal number of Crowns, an overtime period will last for 3 minutes or until one side earns a crown. The rules of Elixir generation are same as a regular 2v2 match, being doubled after two minutes. The Elixir regeneration speed is as fast as the regeneration in a regular 2v2 battle. *If one team earns 3 Crowns within the regular 3-minute period, the match ends immediately in their favor. *Upon one side earning a Crown, the Arena resets; all troops and buildings will immediately destroy themselves. *The deployment zone of most cards have been changed: **Buildings, as well as most troops, can only be placed behind the second white line which is roughly a quarter of the way between your end zone to the opponent's end zone. The Miner can only be deployed up to the half-way line of the Arena. **Most spells can still be deployed anywhere in the Arena; the only exceptions are The Log, Goblin Barrel and Graveyard, which can only be played up to the half-way line. Strategy * Buildings are very reliable and recommended in Touchdown. X-Bow can snipe away at spawned troops, outranging most, while the other long-range building card, Mortar, can damage ground swarms and support troops. The other cards, like Cannon, Inferno Tower, and so on are basic defense options against building targeting troops. * When placing buildings in touchdown mode against a Lava Hound, you never want to place it at the very back. Once the Hound pops, one of the Lava Pups will be thrown into your end zone. * Generally, in Touchdown, some of the best cards to choose are the Golem and Hog Rider. The Golem has extremely high hitpoints and, as a bonus, two Golemites will spawn upon its death. Meanwhile, the Hog Rider moves very fast, has good hitpoints, and can only be pulled by buildings. * For Touchdown, one may also want to choose area damage spells. Fireball and Rocket are highly solid in taking out mid-tier troops like Three Musketeers since they cannot split into different lanes in Touchdown. * Pressuring both sides of the field is key. A player's opponents will have to address both threats, making it harder for them to play offense themselves. * One must never ignore any troops in Touchdown. There are no Crown Towers to assist in defending, and even Skeletons that make it to the end zone will earn an opponent a Crown. * The Battle Ram is a great fast card to use in getting a crown since it can only be distracted by buildings and has decent health. * Spawners, like the Witch or Barbarian Hut, can spawn many troops to overwhelm the opponents and potentially get a Crown. * If a Fire Spirit or an Ice Spirit jumps into the enemy endzone, it won't actually score. That means a player can absorb the Spirits with a melee troops without them scoring a Touchdown. History * The Touchdown mode was added in the October 2017 Update. * On 11/10/2017 a maintenance break temporarily banned the Goblin Barrel from the Touchdown mode due to a bug where scoring a touchdown did not clear flying barrels from the arena, which break into Goblins to score another touchdown while the opponent is unable to defend against it. Trivia * Elite Barbarians wear American football helmets in Touchdown. * If you can react fast enough, you can use a damaging spell to pop the referee before he runs away. * There are multiple troops on the bleachers watching the fight, including Barbarians, Archers, Goblins, and Giants. * The Elixir Collector and Goblin Barrel are currently unavailable in Touchdown. * There are 4 teslas at the corner of the arena which will come up and shoot conffetti when a team scores. * Launched spells appear to come from nowhere in Touchdown, due to the lack of a King’s Tower. Category:Modes